Ruler of Heaven
by HeavensDownfall
Summary: Time, such a fickle thing. it could always move in any direction except backwards and conversely light has a tendency to go wherever but can be blocked by the simplest of things, that is until both come together to create something terrifying. the 1st, 3rd, and 4th Trumpets. No official pairings as of yet. OP Jaune, also this summary is complete BS, none of this happens. sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so here we are with a new story set in the RWBY universe which is different from my previous 2 stories. The story will focus on Jaune Arc and for the most part skip around to various scenes where I will show him off and probably give him his own scenes in between. The first chapter here is going to start where they have to go retrieve the 'artifacts'.**

 **Chapter 1 The Golden King**

The airship that was carrying its new passengers towards Beacon slowly sailed its way through the sky. Upon this vessel were a peculiar set of people. Their names unknown to anyone but themselves and related ones. They were Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby. Although there was another upon the ship, he was a young looking man with blue eyes and scruffy blonde hair. He wore very light armor and carried a basic sword and shield. Along with this he wore forearm length gloves and a semi-long sleeve shirt with pants and some heavy duty shoes. He was currently looking out the window and was looking over to the forest and he felt the rock in his pocket start to resonate. He took it out and looked down on it. it was a flat piece of rock although it was engraved with the shape of a piece from a chess game. The King. He looked back over to the forest and thought to himself.

'I have finally found what I have been looking for. The question is, will I be able to control it and finish what my older brother started?' he pondered to himself as he looked at the forest while rubbing the rock.

He felt the airship start to descend so he put the rock back in his pocket and made his way for the door.

 _Flashback_

 _Jaune was just a little kid with a dad and a mother who both shared similar characteristics to him. his mom had the blonde hair and brown eyes while his dad had blue eyes and black hair. They were both relatively young as they recently birthed Jaune. He was 7 at the time and his older brother was a huntsmen. He always talked to Jaune about his work since he had nothing better to do and he like to see his reactions to his story telling. He looked almost exactly like Jaune except some different facial features but still had blue eyes and blonde hair. He was currently in his office when Jaune._

" _Hey Big Bro!" he said in an upbeat tone as he walked over to him_

" _Hey Jaune, what are you doing?" he said with a smile while looking at him_

" _I just wanted to see what you were doing, you've been in here a while like you usually do but I got concerned." He said with a slight frown as he walked up to his Big Brother's desk._

" _Well I had to fill out some extra reports since I kind of trashed a certain area so I have to file for some things. Also I think I have a lead on some things." He said with his analytical voice recalling what happened_

" _What are you looking for?" asked Jaune_

" _The Golden King, a rare artifact said in a few ancient legends that a certain king was able to control some of the heavens when they brought wrath upon this world. Although this was before Atlas, Vacuo, Vale, and Mistral even existed. Before we even had machines. Dates at least 5000 years ago."_

" _Whoooooa, cool! So where do you think it is?" he said with a shimmer in his eyes_

 _He chuckled slightly before answering "Well right now it's just a hunch and some vague evidence but we have reason to believe it resides near the academy Beacon in Vale. A clue that we got was this stone that held a perfectly carved out hole for the King piece in chess." He took the rock and handed it to Jaune_

 _Perfectly engraved right in the middle of a round stone was in fact a slot for a king piece. What Jaune that was off was the rock felt almost alive. It scared him but made him curious so he handed it back since he didn't want to break it._

" _So what are you going to do when you find it Big Brother?" Jaune asked in inquisitively_

" _Hopefully when we get this power, remove all the Grimm from the world so humanity can come back and we can take back our land instead of losing it." he put the rock on his desk and noticed the clock_

" _You should probably get to bed Jaune, its getting late." He said as he let out a yawn_

 _Jaune started to walked and as he was walking off, he turned around._

" _You better sleep too, Brother." He called out as he closed the door_

 _He chuckled a little before looking out the window and noticed some people in the tree branches giving him a signal. He put on a serious face as he put on some gauntlets and light armor on the shins and forearms with a breastplate before grabbing his sword and opening the window. He looked back and closed his eyes._

" _Forgive me Jaune, I won't be seeing you for a long time." He said with a sigh as he jumped out the window and into the night._

 _And just like that, Jaune's big brother, Jacob, was gone._

 _End Flashback_

When Jaune stopped recalling his memories, he found himself at a cliff with some other people and two people standing in front of them. One of them looked a middle aged man with grey hair which was weird and a young blonde hair woman with a teacher uniform on. He figured they were the top dogs at the academy he was going into. He never looked at anyone else except for those two and he could feel something was off but he shrugged it aside. It was then that the man with silver hair spoke.

"Good afternoon and welcome everyone, to the entrance exam for beacon. I am the headmaster Professor Ozpin and this is Glynda Goodwitch. Today you are tasked with finding rare artifacts and returning with them. Be warned this is no fake scenario. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. Any questions?"

No one said a word as the wind blew lightly and ruffled everyone's hair as he looked back between everyone. He then continued

"You will be launched into the forest behind us and you are going to find these artifacts. Also the first person you looked at will be your partner and the pieces you pick up will determine your team so choose wisely." He stepped to the side with Glynda as the first person was shot from a springboard and into the forest. It continued down the line until it finally came upon Jaune. He looked at Ozpin who looked at him for a brief moment before Jaune was launched into the forest.

"Glynda." He spoke quietly

"Yes, Ozpin?"

"Keep an eye on that last one, he may prove to be interesting in more ways than one."

"Does something about him say something?"

"No, Glynda, just, I have a feeling that I have seen him somewhere before."

The two walked back to Beacon as the sound of fighting could be heard distantly in the forest.

Jaune landed pretty roughly but thankfully he was trained by a swordsman who knew his brother and taught him for free with good lessons as well as tips and tricks for real life scenarios. When he got up, he pulled out the rock and felt it resonating towards a certain direction so he started walking to what he hoped would be the piece.

 **Time skip 20 minutes**

Jaune finally came upon a rather large tree that stuck out and seemed at least 3 times larger than the rest. It also had red leaves despite it being the middle of summer but after he searched around and not finding anything, he sat at the tree trunk with a thump which shook loose a certain object. He pulled out a water bottle and drank about half of it before stowing it. he looked up to the cloudy sky and then closed his eyes.

'I hope its out here otherwise I just wasted my time and that is something I need to not do.' Thought to himself until he felt something light hit his head.

He opened his eyes and looked up to see nothing then he looked down and his eyes widened significantly. There in his lap, was the Golden King! He grabbed quickly and he was shouting internally but he didn't want to attract unwanted attention so he settled with raising his fist into the air and smiling. Then he took the Golden King piece and put it into the socket of the rock. His widened again and he had a shocked face as the whole rock started to glow and he could feel some pain radiating from it. it kept increasing yet he couldn't let go and he tried to shout but found that no noise came. In the end just when the pain seemed unbearable, it all was washed away by the feeling of strength. He opened his eyes and saw that the King piece and rock were gone but now there was a tattoo of a king piece on his left palm which was outlined in gold and filled with a steel color and seemed to glow slightly. It then shined brightly to the point where he was blinded and he fell unconscious.

 **At the artifact site**

All the contestants who were originally at the starting point were now at the spit where the artifacts are. Everyone picked their respective pieces and started to move towards the bridge. However as they were, a red haired woman came running out of the forest with a very large scorpion following her. Conversely, Ruby and Weiss fell from a rather large Black bird that was also trying to attack them.

"Great, now we can all die together." Spoke Yang sarcastically

However when Weiss was about to interject with a smart remark, they noticed that the scorpion and bird turned around and were no longer facing them. Just looking aimlessly at the forest.

"Ooorrrrr, maybe not?" said Ruby as she was sneaking up behind them. However she stopped as well and looked at the person walking out of the forest. He had jet black hair that was spiky and combed back with golden eyes. He had the same armor and gear that Jaune had but no one knew this. His sword was a black hilt and handle while the blade was golden and there was no shield to be found. Jaune continued to walk towards the scorpion and drew his blade to which the scorpion came charging at him.

"Look out!" Screamed everyone as they were about to witness someone die

But that moment never came as the scorpion drew right upon Jaune before Jaune ducked under the right claw and cut off its entire right section of legs. He jumped up to its tail and severed the stinger from the rest of the tail before jumping down and impaling the scorpion through the brain. He dragged his sword out and looked to see the bird circling around before dive bombing him. he brought his hand with the sword to his chest and inhaled deeply, focusing on the blade and its sharpness. Then at the last second before impact, he opened his and swung his sword upwards. What followed was the bird turned into finely minced cube piece of meat and discarded feathers that fell around him as his sword point to the sky. Before the feathers finished settling he moved quickly to the top of the cliff behind them all. When the feathers fell to the ground they looked to see the scorpion and bird dead. With awe struck and hanging jaws, they simply looked upon the scene of carnage and brutality that lay before them. They then snapped out of their gaze by the sound of some more beasts coming. They all ran towards the bridge before the orange haired girl turned her hammer into a grenade launcher and blew up the bridge behind them as they ran back towards Beacon. With that 'Jaune' lost his black hair and went back to normal blonde and his eyes returned to blue and his two pieces of equipment returned to their normal state. However when Jaune came back he just fell over still unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2 The Vassal Awakens

**Hey guys finally decided to get around to this because you I have the tendency to not want to start something because procrastination. Anyways we have another fine chapter right here and I would like to address a something that a commenter made. This person mentioned that I botched the flow of the story and needs more work. Well what I was going for was trying to go through this quickly so I could establish new Jaune as well as get to some better parts of the series like when they were gathering the sap, Crow shows up, massive Grimm fight, and the Vytal festival among others. But I will try to slow it down and keep the pace consistent. Also since this features altered Jaune, some things aren't going to happen and will instead be replaced with custom scenes that I will make when we get to that point so if I happen to skip over an event, assume that it has happened because I probably didn't find it relevant when writing. Anyways on with the Chapter!**

 **Chapter 2 His Majesty's Vassal**

Jaune awoke startled and immediately sat up to see himself on a grassy hilltop instead of under a tree. He also noticed that the sun had set a little and he assumed a few hours passed. He quickly got up and surveyed his surroundings when he felt something in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw the Golden King piece. He sighed in relief and put back in his pocket and thought about Vale.

"Oh great now how am I going to make it to the ceremony?" he put his hand over his face and thought for a little bit

When he removed his hand from his face and looked up he was very surprise to see that he was inside the ceremony hall behind everyone else who were about to walk out. He quickly looked around and patted himself down before looking at the person in front of him. it was the red haired female from before. He tapped on her shoulder to which she turned she jumped slightly before turning around.

"Who are you?" she asked recovering from the surprise

"I'm Jaune, I was with all of you when we went into the forest but I have to ask, where are we?" he said looking around at the backstage

"We're at the hall where we'll be put into teams for the rest of school but how did you get here? I don't remember you coming back with us." She said looking at him

"Well… after I got my piece, I kind of sat down somewhere and nodded off in the woods so I got here late." He said formulating the lie as he thought of it

"Okay well, I won't be judgmental but you could have died, but it is good to see you made it back." She beamed a smile before turning around and the line of people walked out and onto the stage where Ozpin was waiting and an audience as well.

They all stood in a line and Ozpin walked in front of the first 4 dudes.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You 4 retrieved the Black Bishop pieces. You will be Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by Cardin Winchester."

The audience clapped for a little bit then settled down as he walked down the line a little more to a group of females.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You 4 retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this moment on you will be known as Team RWBY (Ruby), lead by Ruby Rose."

The audience clapped once more as Ozpin stopped in front of the last 4 with a questioning face on him.

"I don't recall you being at the artifact site nor receiving an artifact young man." He said slightly narrowing his eyes

Jaune held his breath slightly as he needed a way to get in since he still needed to do other things in Vale and needed this as his ticket in. He reached into his left pocket and held out a clenched fist towards Ozpin before releasing it into an open palm to show the Golden King piece.

Ozpin's eyes widened significantly.

He stared at it intently as if a thief would to a crystal. He almost reached out for it but he stopped himself and formulated a plan.

"I am proud to announce that this young man, Jaune Arc, is now an honorary Huntsman, and will lead Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. Henceforth you shall be Team JNPR (Juniper)."

The audience roared in applause and whistles while Jaune exhaled heavily and everyone else just stared awe struck at what just transpired. Ozpin walked away currently having the idea roll around in his head while he left everyone where they were to go to their rooms.

Everyone settled into their respective rooms and just as they did, the first bell rang for class so they went to the room.

When they arrived and sat down, a large old man walked in. he had squinted eyes with white hair and a moustache. His attire was that of a bell boy for a hotel that was rust colored with gold trimmings. When he walked in he walked to the front of the class.

"Hello there class, my name is Peter Port and I will be your instructor for this class. Here we will learn how to fight the Grimm and to become Hunters and Huntresses. Of course a certain man in here is already almost there but he knows who he is. Now the first thing we will be doing in class today is basic fighting against a Grimm, so… Mr. Arc, if you would please come down to the floor." Mr. Port just stood behind his desk after he put down a cage while Jaune came down to the center pacing stage with his sword and shield while the cage opened. Out came a boar with large tusks and went to ram Jaune immediately.

Jaune quickly drew his weapons and jumped over the boar but it kicked him with its hind legs, sending him rolling next to the cage. He got up in time to see the boar rolling at high speed to shred him so he just hunkered down with his shield which needless to say after the hit, needed a buffing wheel or 10. But he shield bashed him off which gave him a few seconds to rest. The boar having grown infuriated, rammed him but switched paths and span with the momentum which sent itself at almost bullet like speeds. Jaune knew the destructive capability of this which he got from the damage on his shield so he knew how this would end and he blacked out just before impact.

When he came to which surprised him initially, he was gripping a tusk in each hand with a black mist emanating from his left foot. He raised one eyebrow and looked around to see everyone shocked with awe and even saw the professor's mouth slightly agape. He looked at the tusk and noticed that he gripped it so tightly that there was an imprint of his hand on it as well as cracks around the general area. He dropped the tusks and picked up his gear before slightly bowing and returning to his seat. Mr. Port snapped from his surprise and came back to the front.

"Uh… yes, well Jaune demonstrated some things to do and not to do but the important thing is, he took it down with minimal casualties. So I want everyone to read up on the information we have procured on Grimm for tomorrow's lesson. That is all." Conveniently the bell rang to signal the transition between classes and everyone slowly left, some casting quick glances at Jaune while he looked at all of them before he went up Mr. Port.

"Excuse me, Mr. Port, but what exactly happened in the fight?"

"Well you should know since you were the one who did it but as the boar came at you, I went to grab my rifle when you caught the boar with your bare hands before applying your foot to its face, reducing it to dirt on your shoe." He said still in disbelief

Jaune was also surprised at that revelation and thought about how he did it. all the while he did not register that the Golden King mark appeared on his hand again and started to pulse slowly.

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL were in the forest following Glynda through a forest of red leaf trees despite being the middle of summer.

"Okay class, your assignment today is to collect the sap from these trees without being spotted by the Grimm. Your goal is to collect 1 jar per person and a second jar for the team as a whole so you will need 5. Go." She said and stood there as everyone went their separate ways to go collect the sap.

Jaune and his team were in a group of trees which Ruby and the gang also were in collecting the sap. As Jaune was collecting his jars worth, he felt a ringing coming from his right ear but ignored it. eventually it got louder and louder until it became unbearable and looked over to where he thought it was coming from and saw a small cave. While looking at it he heard a whisper in his mind.

 _Go… take me… to my grave… Jaune… take…_

Jaune got a little creeped out by the fact that the whisper said his name definitively but he slowly moved towards the cave with his sword and shield raised and made his way to the entrance.

Upon arriving at the entrance he saw a skeleton with a crown and a few rings on each hand. The room was mostly empty save for a small stone behind the skull and 3 rusty looking weapons.

First, a great sword. It measured at least 6 feet in length with a hexagon pommel and an amethyst sitting in the middle of it. It also had inscriptions running the length of the blade in an unreadable language with various interweaving carved lines going from hilt to tip. It was also covered in rust, moss, and spider webs.

Second, a Nodachi. A type of katana that is much longer and is used for mostly sweeping strikes or to block multiple lesser blades at once. It was sheathed in a black scabbard with a white metal coil wrapping around it and measured around 5'6. it also had dust covering it with cobwebs.

Finally, a bow. It had 3 strings on it with one very thing, another slightly thicker, and the last being the thickest. The frame of it was gold and grey but seemed rusted so it only had a little bit of its color left. There was a set of decorations on it, a set of 3 spikes perfectly aligned that were below and above the arrow resting area and finally two circular devices resting again, above and below the arrow resting area. They seemed attached to razor thin wires and seemed retractable. **(Jaune doesn't know most of this except what they look like, I was just describing the weapons)**

Jaune slowly circled the room until he tripped over said rock and looked at it. it had a perfectly cut circle that only went about a millimeter deep into it. as he looked at it, the whisper came again.

 _Awaken me… Jaune… awaken… your king… your semblance… give in…._

Jaune could feel himself unconsciously pulling out the Golden King piece and before he knew it, it was already in the little divot. It glowed faintly as watched the 3 weapons become bright blue and white dust and flowed into the chess piece before finally dying down and everything was once again in darkness save for the light coming from the entrance. When Jaune looked back to see the piece, it was gone and he looked around for it before finally moving outside to look. When he did he looked over to see 2 things. One, a large snake Grimm was circling Pyrrha and co. and they didn't notice it as it was about to strike. Two, there was an Ursa about to pounce on Blake and Weiss who were arguing. Without thinking, Jaune's eyes changed to gold and hair to jet black but he was not aware. While he was still conscious he pulled a bow out of thin air that was ghostly blue and had smoke coming from it, like the bow was a phantom and not real. He summoned an arrow from thin air as well that was a large spike with rotating shrapnel around the spike. He knocked back the hardest string without thinking and shot the arrow. It moved at speeds close to lightning and ended up impaling the snake Grimm to a tree by the eye. The bow disappeared but the arrow stayed.

He then turned to the Ursa and grabbed hold of a weapon on his right hip which was usually nothing since his sword was on his right. Out of thin air came the Nodachi with the same color and smoke as the bow. He unsheathed the sword a little bit and then he stopped. The Ursa was about to strike both of them when it stopped as well and they saw it. Weiss and Blake backpedaled quickly but stopped when they noticed it wasn't moving. Then the Ursa simply fell to pieces. The body became limbs. Limbs became slices, slices to cubes, cubes to more cubes, all the way until it was a pile of finely minced meat and organs so fine it was like butter. It was also at the same time the arrow exploded on the snake Grimm, removing its entire head.

The Nodachi disappeared and Jaune's eyes and hair returned but he nearly collapsed again and he was on his knees panting. After a few seconds like this, Ruby eventually came over to him.

"Jaune are you okay?" she asked with concern. She saw him when his hair and eyes changed. He was just like the person back at the artifact site. She also noticed that his eyes changed as well during class with the boar fight. She wanted to ask but needed to check him first.

"Yeah, just got worried when I saw that Pyrrha, Blake, and Weiss were about to die." He tried to stand up but was a little wobbly so Ruby just had Jaune lean on him. She walked him over to his team where they took him and sat him down. Ruby was always a little perceptive of her surroundings and when she caught sight of the two Grimm, she was scared lifeless. But she saw the blue light from the corner of her eye which, much to her surprise, was Jaune. She saw him change back after wielding the bow and sword and she was amazed that Jaune could do something like that. She would ask him about this later but now, he needed rest.

 **Finally jesus this thing is up. Took my lazy ass forever but now we get more of Jaune and his partner has finally spoken. What will happen next? Who will reveal themselves? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai. Stay frosty fried chickens**

HeavensDownfall


	3. Chapter 3 One

**Back again right quick, hopefully. Anyways I just saw S3 EP.12 and I will say this. That episode both complicates and simplifies things. I do fully intend to continue this until RWBY legitimately ends and make a good story out of it with an alternate ending. This chapter will be mainly exposition explaining some things and possible cliffhanger mwahahahaha…. Anyways moving on.**

 **Chapter 3 One**

After the incident in the forest, Jaune was carried back to the dorms so he could rest. He was asleep for a while and now it was night time and everyone was asleep, except Jaune. Since he didn't feel sleepy, he quietly got up and went to the roof to think. When he sat down, he realized it was cold and the city/town was lit brightly. He looked up to Ozpin's tower and wondered back to those confusing moments. How did he get back to Vale so fast? How did he eradicate those two Grimm with merely moving hands? All these questions ran through his head so much that he didn't notice the person sit down next to him until he spoke.

"So you are the first one, huh?" the man spoke with a smooth but gruff and firm voice

Jaune jumped slightly and looked at the man.

He was a man who looked to be in his mid to late 30's, sporting a small beard and side burns with the recognizable black hair and gold eyes. He seemed to be around 6'8 and he sported a black t-shirt with an open black jacket with the Roman numeral XVII and a skull atop it. he also had a pair of white jeans with some holes and tears in them as well as some black military lace up boots. He also had a cigarette in his mouth. Jaune looked closer and also found that on his left ring finger was a ring that looked exactly like a crown. So Jaune put 2 and 2 together….

"Are you the Golden King?" he asked somewhat hesitantly because this doesn't happen to people everyday

"Good to see someone still has brain cells…" he stood up and flicked the cigarette down to the street floor. "The name's Romero Celkior, aka Golden King, ruler of the Equatorial Kingdom. And you must be Jaune Arc, the new Vassal."

Jaune looked at him confused before responding, also standing up.

"I am that person and before we get anything underway, why do you show yourself now?"

"Well I was getting bored because not a whole lot happens in your brain so I felt like manifesting myself after you used my powers a third time. You know all those 'accidents'?"

Jaune thought back to them. Appearing in Vale and decimating those two Grimm. He breathed heavily once.

"Yeah that would be my power and now that you have obtained my weapons I can now form a more solidified connection to you. So you probably have questions so ask away."

Jaune stood there for a few seconds before he thought of one.

"What is a Vassal?"

"Good question, and the answer is this. Vassal's are basically the right hand of their respective kings. They are their very will to project unto the people and the stronger the king the Vassal serves the more he respectively gets. However, all kings have died when we waged planetary war due to an assassination. That is why the moon is the way it is." Romero pointed to the moon above and Jaune looked at it.

It still surprised him every time to see the moon so fragmented and destroyed. When he thought of the moon now, he wondered how you could destroy something so big.

"Who destroyed the moon?"

"Me and Black King. Me and him did not like sharing power so we decide to use the moon as our duel ground. As you can see it did not end well."

Jaune rolled some thoughts around his head before he asked another question.

"Why are you guys named after colors?"

"That is because different colors bring about different aspects of life. Since I was gold, my kingdom was always prosperous and almost never seen as a negativity. Also the more pronounced the color, the stronger the attributes. People were given these powers based on eye color so the Brown King was the weakest of all and then it went green, blue, purple, orange, yellow, red, white, black, gold, and then whatever might be above that."

Another question.

"Then what kind of power do you have?"

"Well I was cursed for eternity because I went to Heaven with the power that I had and I stole some priceless and very destructive artifacts. The 7 Trumpets."

"Which ones did you steal?" Jaune was aware of the 7 Trumpets since he was bored a lot so he read the bible a few times.

"The first one, the third one, and the fourth one. They looked interesting so I went for them."

Jaune pondered on that before asking his second to last question.

"Then if you are so powerful, why can I only use like, 5 seconds worth?"

"Because the Kings were given enhanced bodies to withstand the onslaught of energy and fighting and you having a regular human body, you can barely sustain it. Granted, your, aura and semblance I think is what you call it, can help curve the negative effects. You could also train mentally and physically."

Jaune was rolling around all this information in his head and decided he learned enough for one day before looking back to Celkior.

"I think that is all I wanted to know for now, thanks." He spoke with a small smirk

It was then that the rooftop door opened and someone walked up.

"You're on your own dude, later." Then with a snuff of a gold flame over the entire body, Celkior disappeared.

 **Yay for cliffhangers deal with it. also I am aware of how a few lines up, it said 'second to last question' and this question will be asked later in the story when a turn of events happens. Also I know this was mainly exposition but we had to have some so we could explain a few things. Stay frosty fakes**

HeavensDownfall


	4. Chapter 4 TheMan,TheMachine,andTheGod

**Back at it again with these delays thou. Oh the pain that is being a college student. It hurts, both physically, mentally, and economically. Oh well as long as I'm writing and you guys are luvin then I ain't got a problem. On with the show I say. But before that I forgot to mention a thing. I forgot to mention a few extra details with the weapons that Jaune found and I am going to address them right now. 1. The Nodachi is special by way of it can change the length of its blade within reason. 2. The bow that he found actually has a steam punk look to it so that might help in giving in details for you people out there with crazy imagination. And 3. The great sword that Jaune found is actually a long blade but about as wide as a claymore blade and it does not have a blade tip but rather is flat. That is all, continue.**

 **Chapter 4 The Man, The Machine, and The God**

Jaune was looking at the door and was thankfully relieved to see that it was only Ruby. However someone came with her and she had ginger hair, green eyes, freckles on her cheeks, and a pink bow. Her dress looked like some basic under clothing for a maid back when we had muskets and bayonets for fighting and an apron-type thing that went over the clothing and looked like it was made out of sheet metal. The weirdest thing of all is that she had a black cloth with green lining covering her neck and she wore stockings of all things. Jaune tried to dismiss some of it as Ruby came up to him.

"Hey Jaune, uh what are you doing up here?" she asked slightly looking around while trying to maintain eye contact

"Oh, uh, just thinking about some things and what I should do, but enough about me, are you looking for someone?" he asked looking at her look around the rooftop

"Well, it's a funny story actually hehe… you see Blake kind of went missing and we can't find her." She said nervously

"Oh well, I'll help look for her if you want but before that, who is that Ruby?" he asked pointing towards the ginger haired girl

"Oh I almost forgot, Jaune, this is Penny Polendina, Penny, this is Jaune Arc." She said gesturing to both of us

I walked up to her and held out my hand for a handshake

"Its good to meet you Penny, my name's Jaune." I put a smile on my face and looked at her as she shook my hand but… well she kind of crushed it.

I felt some bones break and I tried to endure it but before I knew it, she let go of my hand quickly. Celkior then spoke in my head

 _Jaune, this girl is not a girl. She is a robot. Also your hand is broken so I'm going to-_

Before Celkior could finish his sentence and fix Jaune's hand, it was already being healed on its own at frightening speeds. A hand with broken and fragmented bones just went back to how it was 10 seconds ago. While Jaune and Celkior mentally conversed about this, Penny was looking at Jaune with wide eyes…

From fear.

Penny being a robot, she could see Aura's that people had to help gauge combat proficiency and she was looking at Jaune's and honestly it frightened her, despite being autonomous.

His Aura was a mix of 4 colors. Red, gold, black, and white. And it took the form of wings and light surrounding the wings. The wings were at least the size of 3 city blocks if not more and the light encompassed the wings along with a third of the city. She snapped out of it with a gasp when Ruby grabbed her shoulder with a concerning look.

"Is something wrong, Penny?" she asked with concern laced within the voice

"Oh, no everything's fine. Anyways it is nice to meet you Jaune." She bowed slightly as she lifted her dress up slightly, like royalty.

Jaune was about to mention something when the 3 heard an explosion coming from behind them. It came from the docks. The three exchanged a serious glance before taking off in a sprint towards the docks.

They arrived on a rooftop to make sure no one would see them and they came upon an open area where they say a group of White Fang, a man with a white fedora and jacket and cane that was shooting explosive rounds. There was also the person they were looking for, Blake, and a young man with blonde hair, a tail, and an open white flannel shirt. The 2 were currently running around and fighting the White Fang and when the blonde dude was just about to be shot by the red haired fedora dude, Ruby clashed her scythe on the rooftop gaining the man's attention.

"Well if it isn't little Red. Isn't it past your bed time?"

It was then that Penny came behind her, still out of sight to the red haired man.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" she had some concern in her voice.

Ruby turned her head around to look at Penny briefly.

"Penny get back!" she almost shouted before hearing a whistling sound and being hit by the red haired dude's bullet. She flew back and skidded across the rooftop. Penny and Jaune stood their shocked before Penny looked at Jaune with a serious face. His face also went serious and they both went to the edge of the building and looked towards the red haired man. Jaune's hair turned black and his eyes went gold as his gear disappeared. Jaune's blood was boiling and he was getting excited and he didn't know why. He put on a smile and the air started to tremble. The fedora jerk then decided to shoot another round at Jaune this time, but the bullet stopped 10 feet short before being crushed down to molecules. Penny could see Jaune's Aura growing to even larger sizes than when they were on the rooftop. She was thankful that he sided with Ruby and her. Then everyone saw it.

Jaune's Aura manifested into a physical entity.

The Aura became visible to everyone else but it was just a massive blinding light. It encompassed the docks and the surrounding area for about 50 meters before dying down. And when the light cleared, 4 great beasts stood.

One Red Dragon

One Gold Dragon

One Black Dragon

One White Dragon

Jaune took in a deep breath and as he did, the dragons did the same. He then unleashed a warcry that was drowned out by the Dragons' roar that could be heard half way to Vacuo. This shout would carve itself into the hearts of these men and women as fear on this night. It was loud, high pitched, and shattered glass but was low and guttural enough to be passed as either dragon or demon. When the echo of the shout was gone, the dragons disappeared into dust of their respective color and flowed back into Jaune. He opened his eyes where one was a mix of black and white and the other of gold and red. He then spoke with a voice that mixed his with 5 other male voices which gave an eerie feeling.

"Let tonight be a bloodbath." He spoke regularly but with insanity and crazy laced within it.

He and Penny jumped down to the White Fang group and the red haired douche and moved in to kill them all.

 **Cliffhangers… cliffhangers everywhere. But hey a lot went down this time but when does something big not go down in any given chapter of my stories. But yeah gonna work on next chapter soon, maybe, which will have a fight scene and some serious business going down. Also when I was writing this chapter, I couldn't help but notice that I think they were making a joke with Blake missing. The joke being when people always lose their cat so they put up a wanted poster for the cat. And another thing is that if you say Penny's last name a certain way, it practically sounds like pull-in-diner. But anyways stay frosty family**

HeavensDownfall


	5. Chapter 5 Awaken, my King

**So yeah back at it again, and guess what? More story ideas man. I swear at this point I have enough story ideas to give to like 10 people and still have some to spare. Guess I'm starting to be like Sesshomaru, oh well. On with the story though.**

 **Chapter 5 "Awaken, My King"**

Penny and Jaune landed and both walked calmly towards Roman as Penny deployed her swords and Jaune formed is Nodachi from air. The White Fang group dared not move, their instincts screaming to not fight either. They knew fighting would mean death and not would mean being purged from the White Fang so a few grew a pair and charged at them.

"Penny, take care of these fools, I got the red haired bitch." Jaune stated calmly with his altered voice

"On it." she stopped and started entering combat with the White Fang, slashing through them like the fodder they were. All the while, Jaune slowly paced towards Roman.

"Roman Torchwick, allied with White Fang and a group of 3 individuals. Their names, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald. You know not of their plan but you will come to regret it. You also hold deep ties with a female named Neo." Jaune reached for his Nodachi which now shrunk down to the size of a regular katana so he could fight danger close.

"Who the hell are you, and how do you know all of that?!" Roman asked before shooting immediately following his question in an attempt to kill the brat

Much to Roman's surprise, the bullet just stopped and flew into the ground as a dud. Roman tried shooting a few more times before they all stopped and fell to the ground, unable to explode. He didn't realize it while he was shooting, but some chains came out from 2 magical circles in the ground and held him in place. He tried whacking them off but he knew that was useless.

"Roman, know that your death will be in vain to your plans. I will personally see to it that the White Fang and the rest will bow before me or die resisting. Either way this is going to end with me on top." Jaune was now only 3 meters from him before he heard some whistling sound come through the air and he stopped walking. A few transport ships came in and started firing on Jaune. Though Jaune's aura was strong enough now to deny the flow of bullets with little difficulty. Jaune sighed before pulling out his steam punk bow which was now instead of a ghastly blue with smoke; it was now solidified with gold paint and black trim. He pulled back the bow with the hardest string and flicked a small switch on the bow. This caused the wire spools to spin rapidly which connected to the string on the bow. This caused extreme tension in the bow, making it capable of nailing an entire tank to the wall. The spikes on the arms of the bow also started coming towards the center before being finally aligned with the arrow which was now just a flat head, like a quarter was in place of the arrow tip. He let go of the string without even looking and the gunships while they tried to spray him down. Since the bow was built in with a railgun type feature, the arrow was both electrically charged and its speed was multiplied by factors in the thousands. The result, a stream of light that engulfed 2 of the 4 airships, leaving not a single trace that identified that they even existed in the first place.

The other 2 airships came down and picked up Roman and some White Fang members, since using the bow at extreme levels needs power and Jaune could not wasting his energy leaving a petty thief immobilized. However as 3 of the ships were getting away, Jaune shot one arrow with metal strings attached to it and Penny snagged another with her swords that also seemed attached to wires.

'She really is a robot, huh.' He thought to himself as he took out the wire and wrapped it around his hand and fingers. Penny started walking backwards with one airship while it desperately tried to escape and he also dragged his. Penny and Jaune looked to each other and nodded, pulling the two down at the same time, crashing them into the cargo containers, leaving smoldering metal and bodies. Jaune looked at the carnage that Penny made. It reminded him of World War IX. The shortest and bloodiest war in history.

Dead bodies and pools of blood everywhere. Dismembered limbs with some bones sticking out or cleanly cut off with some of the flesh puffing out. Decapitated foes with their heads lying next to their own bodies or another. Eyes filled with fear, anger, or tears. Some split right down the middle, others just brutally maimed by the wires and blades that Penny wielded, and a few that had been finely cut into torso, arms, legs, and head like you were trying to figure out the choice cuts of the body. Penny also had a few blood stains on her dress and face. He walked briskly through the blood and bodies and walked by Penny.

"You got blood on your face and dress, might want to clean up." He said walking by her as he went back up to the roof and brought Ruby back down to the floor. His hair slowly started to slowly turn back to blonde and his eyes back to blue except now his eyes and hair retained some level of change. The very tips of his hair were now black and the rims of his eyes were changing to gold. Blake, Sun, and Penny came up to him to make sure Ruby was ok. Blake was wide eyed when she saw that Jaune was the same guy as the one in the forest but she was more concerned about Ruby. As she came to, they had to contend with something else, Jaune sighed and fell over, unconscious once more from over use of the Golden King's power.

 **Subconscious**

Jaune opened his eyes slowly to see that he was in an empty room with wooden walls and empty picture frames on the wall. In the center of the small room, there was a table with a tea set and some crackers. He walked up and took a seat and sure enough, Celkior came in and sat down across the table and poured them both some tea.

"So it would seem that you passed out again." The Golden King calmly stated while sipping on the tea

"Yeah, hehe, I really need to get into shape so I can better use your power." He sipped on the tea which he found to be very tasteful

"Well I got good news and bad news, Jaune." He looked up from the table at him

"Let's hear bad first."

"Then, as you know, now 4 people know of my existence to some extent. This is bad because some of my old enemies may come to fight me." He spoke grimly

"Are they strong?"

"Very." He emphasized

"Then let them come. I fear no foe with you at my back and when we come together, nothing will stop us from our goal." Jaune said with a smirk

"Speaking of which, what is our goal?" he asked himself and Jaune at the same time

"Simple. Eradicate all of the Grimm and take back this continent, then restore the moon, and finally, keep the peace."

"That's quite the undertaking, Jaune. Are you ready for the trials and tribulations that are associated with these tasks?"

"I do not know, but I do know that as long as we are together, we will never be stopped and we will find a way to unite everyone under the banner of the Golden King."

Celkior just chuckled to himself. Taking an entire continent and repairing an entire celestial body? This would be interesting.

"Alright Jaune if that's how it is then…" Celkior pulled out a sheet of paper with a red X and a long line after it.

"Jaune, if we are to complete these tasks then you will sign this in your blood. We will be connected always and it will reduce the effects and exhaustion of using me. In essence, as long as you are physically and mentally strong after training, your time using me could last for weeks if not months."

Jaune did not hesitate. He smashed the tea cup and cut himself on the hand, letting it smear across his palm and fingers. When it had covered his hand, he put his hand on the line and removed it. the line glowed slightly.

"The equation balanced is thus, You are made weak, I am made strong, you are born mortal, I am birthed exalted." Celkior spoke with a smile

 **Super short this time but hey now we know that Penny would be perfect to just genocide any unwanted race. *cough*cough*Hitler*cough*cough*. Anyways a thing of mention. Now that I'm trying to get into writing more, I get the feeling that I will leave some of these unfinished due to boredom and I might just end up shoehorning in something like my DxD story Definition of Power, granted that is my first original story so it stands to reason that is absolutely terrible. Finally, I have more story ideas and I want to write them but I feel like that might be a bad idea, opinions? Anyways, stay frosty my Familia**

HeavensDownfall


	6. Chapter 6 A Deal

**Damn, its been awhile ppl but here we are again. Nothing to say so let's get to it.**

 **Chapter 6 A Deal**

Jaune awoke immediately. He signed the contract with Celkior and now he had to get stronger. He sat up from the bed that he found himself in and looked around. It looked like he was in the medical ward. He got up from his bed and felt a slight tinge of pain from his hand. He went over to the table top where he found a small meal and a letter. He ate the piece of bread and the slice of ham then looked at the letter. The letter wrote

 _Jaune, come to my office when you read this._

 _-Ozpin_

Jaune wondered why Ozpin of all people would leave him a letter but he just went with it. However something stopped him as he walked by the mirror. His eyes were changing along with his hair. The rims of his eyes were turning gold and the tips of his hair were now black. He sighed with concern before he left to Ozpin's office.

He took the elevator up to the tower and reached the top with a ding. It opened up and he saw Ozpin as well as another person. He had a white suit with a red tie and had blue eyes. There was also a piece of metal across his forehead. His hair was starting to turn grey but most of his hair was black and in a comb over. He also wore a single glove on his right hand. Jaune walked forward and stood next to the man, although not awkwardly close.

"You rang, Ozpin?" Jaune said with a serious tone

"I did, but first I would like you to meet General James Ironwood." He gestured to the man next to Jaune

Ironwood held out his gloved hand and Jaune shook it. The hand felt cold and Jaune looked at him with narrowed eyes. He let go though and looked back to Ozpin.

"So, what did you need?" Jaune inquired back to Ozpin

"Well, first I have a question for you Jaune. Were you at the docks last night?"

"I was."

"And did you happen to see anything weird while you were there?" Ozpin leaned in looked at Jaune

"I saw some sketchy people hurting my friends." He answered back

"And what happened after that?"

"Simple. I allowed the Golden King to take over and use his might to crush them." Jaune said with a voice that was laced with hate

"Did you by chance see what this, Golden King, do?"

"He took over my body, spawned 4 dragons, and crushed a group of White Fang with Penny. Only one person escaped and his name is Roman Torchwick."

Ozpin's eyes widened a little while Ironwood stood there shocked. Ozpin leaned back and mulled it over but Jaune leaned in.

"Would you like to see them, Ozpin?" Jaune said with a smirk

You could visually see that Ozpin was surprised and that he didn't know how to respond, so Jaune just answered for him.

"I'll pretend that silence means yes." Jaune closed his eyes and focused

His hair went all black and eyes went to gold. He focused his aura to outside to form one of the dragons again. After a solid few minutes of silence, Jaune opened his eyes except his pupils were that of a reptile's and it got significantly darker in the room. They all went to look out the window and saw a face staring back at them. It was the black dragon. It's voice rumbled lowly and it made a small groan as it looked at the three. After a solid minute and a half of looking back at it and it looking back at them, the dragon vanished in a black smoke. Jaune's eyes went back to blue with the gold rim and blonde hair with black tips although both features grew, although only barely. Ozpin slowly turned his chair around with his eyes still wide with surprise and wonder. He tried to shake it off but it was still evident as he looked over to Ironwood.

"So James, what do you think now?"

It took a few moments for the general to compose himself and come to the conversation.

"Exactly what can't this man do, Ozpin?" he asked still obvious with surprise

"Well, I can't control it for that long although I was about to start working on it." Jaune came in abruptly

Ozpin grew grim at this while Ironwood, smiled?

"Well then, I think he should come to my academy where he can harness his powers." Proclaimed Ironwood

Jaune sighed. So this is why he was here? To be used as a bargaining chip and as a weapon? He just went back to his full black hair and gold and he walked up to Ironwood, then past him and over to the window.

While he passed him he put down magical circles and had artificial blades protrude from each one, every edge sharp enough to cut through diamonds. One across his neck, two to his eyes, one across each wrist where a lot of veins are located, three sectioning off his feet, and one to his vertebrate. All were within 10 millimeters of the striking. Ironwood immediately stopped proclaiming and noticed that all the blades surrounded him. He moved his eyes over to Jaune who was now staring out the window.

"Do you know how long I have been around, Mr. Ironwood?" Spoke Celkior now as he took the reins

Jaune spoke before he could.

"Since the birth of World War 2. For literally, thousands of years, I have gathered knowledge, power, reasoning, and wisdom. Do not treat me like a bargaining chip, the last man who did that was in the same position you are and needless to say, we had a rather large mess to clean up."

Jaune turned around to see Ironwood sweating bullets and Ozpin nearly the same.

"So Mr. Ironwood, I suggest you also get your army out of here. It is a large eyesore and serves only to scare the people. If you are here to deal with something, you will do like the Americans did from the Cold War to just before World War 5 and make a Black Ops unit." Celkior simply walked towards the elevator and rang it. When it opened he started to walk in and had the blades vanish.

"Wait!" Ozpin held his hand out to Jaune

Jaune/Celkior turned around and looked at him.

"What is it, Ozpin?" he was getting bored

"When we are in trouble, can we count on you to help us?" Ozpin asked him cryptically

"Hmm, maybe, maybe not, depends on what happens with Jaune. If you wanted my help, you should not have disgraced me like you did so many years ago, Ozpin." He stepped inside

"Gentlemen, I bid you good day." Celkior stepped into the elevator and went to the first floor

After a deafening silence between the two, Ironwood spoke first.

"Is he really the right one who we should send after this terrorist group?" James spoke doubtingly

"That I am not sure of but his power is undeniable. We should keep an eye on him just in case we need his help though." Ozpin said analytically while looking at the elevator

They both sighed and looked out the window at the ground. They could see Jaune now walking across the courtyard.

While Jaune was walking across the cobblestone ground, he thought about what to do.

'Hey Celkior, do you know where Ruby and everyone else is?' he asked in his thoughts

'Well hold on a second.' He responded

A silence passed between the two as Jaune just started walking aimlessly

'Okay, turns out Ruby and her team are out on an excursion mission with a huntsman to study the Grimm and our group was assigned to renovate some of the rooms in Beacon. You however have not been specifically assigned to anything given your status.' Spoke Celkior quickly

Jaune breathed in while stopping by the docks and looked at the water while processing what happened.

'Well, hopefully Ruby and the others make it back. In the meantime, let us work on our compatibility shall we?' Jaune thought about a gym that he saw on a map that he looked at in his spare time.

'I have no complaints.'

 **So it has been decided. I have found that due to having 3+ stories going at once is not an ideal thing so here is what I will do. First I will stop writing all stories and focus on the one that is the closest to being finished, that being Definition of Power. I also decided that I am going to write in a new way. I will first write the whole story then post it in fragments like one every day. This will apply to current and future stories that I write so you may not see chapters for this story for a while. Now I'm going to write the last 2 chapters on DoP then come back to here and the last however many chapters to reach the end. Then after that, I will move to the story that I am working on behind closed doors as well as a few other story ideas. I'm going to try expanding the pool of each universe that I write in so hopefully I can make more stories for Highschool DxD, Akame Ga Kill, RWBY, and the soon to come others. However, due to RWBY being very long with 3 seasons, I might not write stories on them unless I start them with events taking place during S2 or something because that feels like a lot of work. Now if you will all excuse me, I need to go draw. Stay frosty fools**

HeavensDownfall


	7. Chapter 7 Result of Hard Work

**Here we are people. Nothing to say so let's go.**

 **Chapter 7 Result of Hard Work**

Jaune was currently in the gym using the 50 pound dumbbells in the form of practice punching. Over the 5 days Ruby and the gang were gone, Jaune was in the gym whenever he wasn't using the bathroom or eating. To his surprise, his muscles and body recovered and unprecedented speeds. When he first walked in, he could only use the 15 pound dumbbells and now he was there with almost 4x the weight in just 5 days. He set the weights down on the rack and looked over in the mirror. His body was much better compared to what it used to be.

Before there was a little bit of fat all around his body and only a little bit of muscle when he flexed. Now all the fat was burnt and all that remained was the uncontained fury of a Jaune that could bench press 250. He sighed in happiness that all this worked paid off much faster than expected. He also took notice that throughout his training, his hair got more black and was now a solid 50/50 of black and blonde while his eyes were a rim of gold with a rim of blue inside but the two colors melded together at the meeting point. He put on his shirt and walked out of the gym, waving to the overwatch dude that hung around to make sure no one got hurt. The man smiled and waved back to him as Jaune walked outside and went down to the pier. It became his favorite place to hang out due to the calming feeling it brought him. he leaned over the railing and looked over the body of water that sat before Vale and looked a little farther to see the town across the way. He was feeling hungry so he decided to go towards a local sandwich shop and was about to walk in but an explosion went off in the town.

He turned around to see a billow of smoke rising from the center and he knew that wasn't natural. Something or someone was attacking the town. He ran over the town as quick as he could and if anyone could see him, they would think he is a famous runner hopped up on some drug. He crossed the bridge and made his way to the town square. When he came around a corner, he say a very large snake Grimm along tons of wolf Grimm and bear Grimm. But in between all of them was what caught his attention. It was team RWBY. He saw that they were a little beat up and they weren't going to last long. After thinking for a few moments, he decided to go to the top of the building he was next to and he was on the rooftop. He let Celkior's power flow in him as his eyes went full gold and had full black hair now. He brought forth his steam punk bow and pointed it towards the sky. He got on one knee so it could go straight in the air and he pulled it back with the most resistant string. He closed his eyes and imagined rain. Thousands upon thousands of droplets hitting the ground. He opened his eyes and looked to the sky and shot the arrow. After traveling about 100 meters into the air, it exploded into what looked like a million arrows. They were given a bit of power to be able to kill the Grimm with ease with one arrow. The arrows fell and buried the city.

The result, dozens of Grimm bodies lay dead full of arrow wounds and the big snake was barely clinging to life. Jaune jumped down and walked over while team RWBY stood there in shock. Outnumbered and out gunned, they were against odds only seen in movies but then they simply just fell over dead without explanation. Jaune walked up to the big snake and knocked back another arrow. He executed the snake without hesitation. With that, the Grimm bodies dissipated and he let his bow do the same as he went back to normal. He barely felt worn if anything and he used a very extensive attack. He was proud of his work. He looked back to the group and simply smiled and waved.

"So guys, how was your trip? You looked pretty roughed up." He shot a smile to them

They stood there still shocked and all the while they stood there in silence. Eventually one of them got the ability to speak again.

"A-Are you, Jaune?" spoke Weiss concerned and scared

"Well duh, who else would it be? Jeez I come here to save you guys and you think I'm some sort of imposter or something. I'm hurt Weiss." He put his hand over his heart and talked melodramatically

"Jaune, what did you do?" spoke Ruby next

"Well I killed all the Grimm in the city, although I can imagine when Glynda gets here, she'll be flabbergasted but hey, that's none of that my business." He said while he just shrugged his shoulders

As they all stood there, Glynda sure enough, showed up and was of course, puzzled as to why there was damage but no Grimm. She looked over to see Jaune albeit with somewhat different features. Ozpin had told her about Jaune and then it explained him and the girls somewhat but it did not explain the damage. She walked over to them and started putting some of the buildings back together while coming closer to them. She fixed most of the damage nearby and stopped in front of Jaune. He certainly got a lot more handsome. Much more muscle, fairly taller, and just sexy in general thanks to the eyes and hair. She spoke up to Jaune.

"I would ask what happened here, but you might give an answer that I would not believe."

"Yeah I probably would, or I could tell you the truth and you probably still wouldn't believe me." He spoke with a half smirk

"Well, I do not care what the excuse is, just clean this place up." She sighed as she fixed the pot hole in the ground, courtesy of the Grimm, and walked off, more stressed than when she arrived.

Jaune sighed with a smile on his face as he looked at the lesser debris that laid on the ground and he did not feel like dealing with this. He just snapped his fingers and all the debris turned to dust, allowing it to be blown to the wind. With that he looked to the girls.

"Well I'll see you guys back at the dorm." He said nonchalantly and walked off.

"Wait, Jaune!" Ruby exclaimed

Jaune just kept walking but spoke.

"Ruby if you got something to say, let's walk and talk at the same time. It's more efficient that way." He said while giving a gesture to walk with him.

As they walked back to the dorms, Jaune explained that while they were gone, he trained vigorously in the gym and with his classes to learn and become better at what he lacks. Of course they all still wondered how he was able to pull off a high-class magic spell. Even Ruby who used magic the least out of the group knew that much.

"But Jaune, no matter how much or how hard you trained, you should not feasibly be able to use high class magic." Weiss exclaimed as they made their way to the dorm rooms.

"See that is where you are wrong. I would explain more but we aren't behind closed doors." Jaune said knowledgeably as they now stood at each other's rooms.

"What do you mean?" spoke Yang curious about how Jaune went from a dried noodle to half a bodybuilder

"I have an idea." He said then looking at them

"How about this, with the Vytal festival coming up, we will be facing off against other academies from the other 3 kingdoms so I propose that instead of boringly telling you, I show you. It will be more entertaining than me giving commentary and it will prove to you that I am not who you think I am now." Jaune spoke all the while with a large grin on his face.

The close group looked at each other weirdly and at him and knew that they probably weren't going to get answers out of him, so they reluctantly agreed.

"Good, I'll see you all tomorrow." He said before going into his room and closing the door

 **Stay frosty fools. Also there is a poll on my profile to see which story I should work on next. Go check it out.**

HeavensDownfall


	8. Chapter 8 Vytal Festival

**Another one. Here we go. ALSO I HAVE A POLL FOR NEXT STORY, GO VOTE**

 **Chapter 8 Vytal Festival**

It was the day of the Vytal Festival. The representatives came from around the four kingdoms to Vale to partake in the ancient tradition to see who had the most powerful warriors this season. For what none of them knew, Jaune would represent his team and go alone and to also represent Vale as a whole. He was currently in the first sectionals as he faced off against four others. They greatly underestimated him as a tip of battle is that if there stands one against impossible odds, that person shall surely beat those odds. This was no different. He simply crushed their weapons with his bare hands, forcing them to forfeit. The crowd was always shocked in wonder and amazement that a person could crush another person's weapon with only receiving a slight drain in aura. He was currently sitting next to RWBY eating a plate of curry while the others had food that seemed similar to their personalities. Ruby was having a parfait, Weiss was having chilled crawfish with a salad, Blake had a bowl of raw fish, and yang had a, strawberry sunrise? Was she even old enough to drink? He ignored it and continued with his curry, downing it very fast as he felt his metabolism breaking it down and bringing him the nutrients. He looked over to see their faces filled with enjoyment and living the moment. It brought a smirk to his face.

'Celkior, is this what you tried to protect in your kingdom?'

 _Yes, the smiles of the citizens. The freedom to live the day and suck the marrow from the bones of life. That was my mission, a perfect world._

'Hopefully I can live up to your dream, my king' he said somewhat sarcastically

"Jaune?" spoke Ruby

He snapped out of his daze and saw that somehow they had eaten their meals and were looking at him who was staring at them with glazed eyes.

"Hm, uh yeah?" he said regaining his composure

"You seem troubled, are you alright?" asked Yang with unusual concern given her normal attitude

He was debating on whether or not telling them. He liked being honest with people he was close with but this might be taken the wrong way. These were his friends so he knew there had to be trust.

"I was watching you girls smile and it brought a smile to my face knowing you have no troubles." He said with a small smile on his face.

The four got varying degrees of red on their faces. Weiss was the reddest, followed by Ruby, Yang, and then Blake who only had a light brush of red across her cheeks which made her cute. Scratch that, they were all very cute now.

"J-J-Jaune, what are you saying?" Weiss stuttered looking away

"Well blondie, I didn't know you were such a smooth talker." Yang said with a very devious smirk

"Does that mean you like us Jaune?" Ruby said with a type of glint in her eyes

Jaune spoke without hesitation and he might come to regret this later.

"Yes, I like all of you." It was only after he said this that he realized how much he fucked up.

They all grew various shades redder although it looked like Weiss was starting to get dangerous as well as Blake. Yang also had that look in her eyes so he had to bail out. He quickly put some money down and hauled ass towards the stadium where the finals were about to take place. However as he was about to get out on the stage, an overwhelming sense of vertigo overtook him and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

 **Stay frosty, fools**

HeavensDownfall


	9. Chapter 9 Requiem

**We are nearing the end. Here we go. Also putting in some lyrics from a few songs. I do not own these songs along with everything else, excluding Celkior, he's mine you greedy fucks.**

 **Chapter 9 Come forth, my Requiem**

Jaune awoke with a start and quickly ascertained his surroundings and saw that he was in a dimly lit cave that was very small; the entrance only a few meters from him. he tried remembering when Celkior chimed in.

"Someone assaulted you from behind Jaune. They took you here and I do not know when they will be back." He spoke, although he was lying

"Well then I need to get out of here and back to the festival before everyone thinks something is wrong." He got up and quickly moved to the edge of the cave and stood upon a clearing that overlooked Vale. Or what was left of it.

Fire was roaming the entire city leaving millions in damages. The Atlas fleet that he saw was now reduced to a single ship gliding through the air. There was also people by the truckloads dying from Grimm that invaded from all directions of the city. There was even a fucking dragon Grimm terrorizing anything that got into the air. It was all just happening and his head could not keep up with it. he fell to his knees as a few tears slid down his eyes.

"Celkior…" he quietly spoke

"Yes, Jaune?" he said with a mournful voice

"What happened and where are my friends?" he was choking back a sob and was close to breaking

"The person who knocked you seemed to have let in Grimm and hijacked the main flagship of Atlas. It would seem the negative emotions also awoke the dragon. And your friends…" he stopped talking

"What happened Celkior?" he choked back once more as he held his breath

"They… They didn't make it. they were killed by the ship and 4 people. Their names are…" he stopped hearing his voice when he felt himself shatter.

He felt so dead inside.

His friends had died and he didn't know how to cope with it. they were his first friends and he cherished them. He then carefully recalled he was saying their names.

"Say their names again."

"Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Adam." He said with a distant anger approaching

"Who is left in this city?" he asked, his anger starting to bubble up rapidly

"The four people I mentioned, Roman, Neo, a few civilians, and a lot machines from the Atlas army." Although Celkior effectively just lied to Jaune's face for two reasons. One, to see what he would do, and two, to see if he could tame the power of Requiem.

He stood up shakily and looked to the sky.

"Celkior, give me your power. All of it. don't you dare leave even a drop behind. I want to crush this city beneath the Wrath of God." His voice was now mixed with only a raging fury that would only die from blood and a sadness so deep not even the expanses of space could compare.

"Give your soul to me for eternity, Release your life to begin another time with her, End your grief with me, There's another way, Release your life, Take your place inside the fire with her." Celkior spoke with his voice changing to that of a demon but Jaune paid no heed as he said the same thing.

He felt his body become weightless and his body being encased in a white substance that felt even lighter. He could feel the power flow into him and it was immense and he desired it all so he shouted to the heavens for power. A thin beam of light of shot to the sky and struck the moon. The fragments that were removed and drifting from it started floating back into place before fusing back together as a whole moon. The beam subsided as Jaune pulled his bow, ready to strike down the craft but the bow denied him use. It was trying to break from his grip. His grip tightened immensely as he gave it a stare that could kill men and beast. He spoke strongly in his mind.

'Your will and power are mine alone. If you resist any more, I will crush you with my power and toss you away.' He spoke with a fury so powerful yet so controlled, the bow and his two other weapons stopped denying him. he felt someone behind him so he turned around. It was Celkior.

"This does not feel like all of your power, man." He said barely recognizing him

"It is not for the majority has been sealed and can only be broken by a physical voice. Call to him, call to Requiem for his might shall strike this city down." He said with a hollow face but underneath he was smiling at the face Jaune tamed his power.

The light stopped warping around him revealing a suit of armor. (I'm not going to explain it because I am a lazy fuck, so just look at the profile picture and if you are on mobile, Google angel knight and then look for the guy that has full armor on that's gold, has dual gold swords, and dragon-serpent thing around him.)

"Days of, warning, night brings, mourning, my prayers, worthless, Heaven's burning down, Nature, quaking, Prophets, aching, I kneel, faithful, damnation cracks the sky." Jaune chanted to the sky

" _Wonders Mourning, Silent, I pray Reign Destruction" spoke Celkior  
"Prodi gia, complo ratus, silens oro, regnet exitium" _(Latin) said Jaune at the same time

A light soon engulfed the entire mountain range.

 **Stay frosty fools**

HeavensDownfall


	10. Chapter 10 Requiem Part 2 (Last Chapter)

**Part 2. Here we go. Also I have a poll up just in case you forgot.**

 **Chapter 9 Requiem, D of D**

Everyone was running in fear while Huntsmen and Huntresses fight the rogue Atlas army and the instigators of the whole incident. All while they were fighting and fleeing, none noticed the moon and its new state. However they did notice the blinding light that engulfed the entire side of the city and the area beyond it. All fighting stopped and they gazed at the light as it dimmed revealing two figures. One was a man that seemed to have no form from this distance but one thing was certain. He had wings. And not one pair or two, but 7 pairs. But the other entity behind him was far more oppressing.

It was a dragon but not just any dragon, it was Requiem, Dominator of Dominion. He was huge, eclipsing the entire mountainside. His head was down with eyes closed. He was white and layered in varying shades of white scales, with blue wings that had lightweight white armor. He opened his eyes. 4 red eyes, two on each side. He looked up to the sky and saw the moon. There was no change on his face but everyone followed his line of sight and saw the moon.

It was whole.

Everyone at this point was dumbstruck to the level where their weapons slipped out of their hands and they didn't register it. Requiem looked down again. He saw the ship that was stationary in the air. It angered him. The only one meant to dominate the skies was the Golden King. His eyes turned to a black that was greater than the void. In the next moment, a black hole spawned on the deck of the ship, engulfing it before promptly collapsing and never existing. The Golden King spoke.

"You humans, who have wrought in filth and sin and have slain the close allies of my son, the Prince of the Grand Dominion and heir to the Shining Throne shall pay with your lives, by divine fire from the wrath of God."

Requiem reared his head back and readied white fire. It built in his mouth and he readied the strike to disintegrate the city. He spewed the fire forth unto the city and buried it. There were no screams, no cries of the damned, for their death, although swift, was so agonizing in the fire that they couldn't do anything but feel it. The stream of fire kept for a long 20 seconds before stopping.

Nothing.

That is all there was of the city, nothing. Requiem vanished from view when he saw that the city was gone. The Golden King descended unto the cleansed earth and walked upon it. He looked around until he noticed something in the distance. There were people. He narrowed his eyes behind his mask. These people were either the enemies he spoke of to Jaune, other gods, or humans with strength to slay him. He walked up to them and stared at them. There were a group of people that he vaguely recognized as Jaune's friends and their friends along with Glynda and Ironwood. There was a man with messy black hair, a somewhat business looking attire, and a long sword with gears. He stared at them as they did to him. There was a tense silence before an unconscious Ruby woke up.

"Uhh… my head…" she spoke softly

Everyone's eyes moved to her and they looked to her with concern and relief at the same time. Celkior merely stood there and observed. She sat up slowly and looked around until her eyes lay upon him. They both widened their eyes although only one of them could see the other's face.

A silver eyed warrior.

Jaune.

These two thought to the respective receivers of these words. Her eyes were wide in wonder at Jaune and she failed to notice the city that lay as nothing but a cover of ash. Jaune was thinking very differently though.

A silver eyed warrior. The warriors of the White King, his close friend and rival. These warriors were born and bred to fight entire armies and slay even Kings. He quickly narrowed his eyes and scanned her over. These people that stood before him should have died but they were still alive. This could only mean that she saved them with her power. She has to be at least two thirds of his might to be able to halt Requiem's fire and he knew in a serious fight, he would come out very wounded if not dead. He held his arm out and opened the palm to the right. A few seconds passed before the great sword flew into his possession once more.

"You, silver eyed warrior, what is your name?" he asked as he pointed his sword to Ruby

Everyone immediately got defensive, readying their weapons/guns and spells to halt them, though he knew that they would do little.

"Jaune, don't you recognize me, it's me Ruby." She said very confused still forgetting the ravaged city.

"Jaune is not here right now, he is slumbering. In the meantime, Ruby, you and I will fight here. I do not trust those who rank with Kings and sided with my enemy no less." The lines along the great sword started shimmering in an eerie light as an oppressing aura befell everyone.

Ruby wanted to ask more questions but this man who was not Jaune was intent to fight her. She felt extremely fatigued and she would not last. At this point she devised three options: fight him, flee with her friends, or… she sighed. She would take the third option.

She got up, weapon in hand and walked over to him. He readied his stance as she walked closer. She stopped when she was just within his personal space. She suddenly dropped her weapon and hugged him tightly. Celkior was surprised to the point of not being able to move.

"Please, Jaune, don't do this. I know you're in there. Just come back to us."

A feeling overcame Celkior. It was Jaune resurfacing. He was losing control rapidly but he was okay with it. He let Jaune back into his body.

'Jaune, as of this point you have gained a will that surpasses gods. Because of this, you do not need me so I will leave you with a parting gift.' He said in the mindscape as Celkior faded once again.

To everyone else, the armor that he had on shattered leaving Jaune in his regular attire, his eyes were closed and his hair was back to blonde once again. He fell into Ruby's arms unconscious only to awaken quickly. He looked up and saw Ruby. Her black and red hair swaying slightly in the wind, her silver eyes that had a deep concern and caring feel wiggling their way into his soul, comforting him, her soft touch. She looked amazing. He smiled without knowing it and he closed his eyes, feeling a powerful fatigue watch over.

'Celkior, I think I figured it out now, what I was to fight for. It wasn't for the city or the people, or even myself or friends. It was to protect the lives that they lived. To make sure they didn't have to see what you saw. Goodbye Celkior.' He spoke in his mindscape

 **Elsewhere**

A woman stood atop a large rock overlooking a barren wasteland, the sky dark purple, the land ravaged in fire and death. She looked to be part Grimm and part human. She spoke to herself

"This is the beginning of the end Ozpin. And I can't wait to watch you burn."

 **It's been 84 years… jesus Christ I can't believe I pulled my lazy ass out of the gutter and actually finished this. Looking back this story was, in my opinion, one that shouldn't have been told because honestly, I sucked at telling it and just about anyone could have wrote this better. Anyways aside from the self hate, this is the last chapter and I will be ending it here. If by some will of a god, I get the motivation to go back and write more of this after more chapters are released, then so be it but for now it is this. Also I have a poll set up and you should go vote, many great ideas, but only one will precede the others, but don't worry. Eventually they will all come to pass with one of them with the intent to be over 30 chapters set between a well known game and anime. The only hints, mythologies are real and 6 heroes and their close partners will guide this man to slay a god. Vote now.**


End file.
